1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the opening of shellfish such as oysters and clams. More specifically, this invention is directed to a novel and improved implement for use in the opening of shellfish. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shellfish, and particularly oysters and clams, retain their taste and freshness better if opened immediately prior to consumption. The edible portion of a shellfish can, of course, be obtained only after the outer shell is opened. A rather strong muscle binds or normally maintains the two hinged portions of the outer shell of oysters and clams in a closed position and, prior to consumption, these shell portions must be forced apart to obtain the body or "meat" of the fish.
The opening of shellfish, for example clams, ordinarily requires the exercise of a considerable degree of manual dexterity and skill. This is particularly true in the case of commercial operations such as restaurants and situations, such as clambakes, where a considerable number of persons are to be served. To facilitate the opening of shellfish, various hand manipulated implements have been designed. The more popular of these implements are of the plier or lever type and include a pair of pivotally interconnected levers with a knife blade on one jaw which pivots relative to a cup-shaped shellfish supporting portion on the other jaw. In the use of these prior art tools, the shellfish is placed between the blade and supporting lower portions and, by squeezing together handle ends of the levers disposed at the opposite side of the pivot connection from the shellfish contacting portions, the knife blade is forced between the shell portions and thus advanced through the shellfish towards the cup-shaped supporting lever portion. Implements of this type are disclosed in, by way of example only, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,097 and 3,846,908.
While the use of shellfish opening implements of the type exemplified by the above-mentioned patents constitutes, particularly for the casual user, a substantial improvement over the use of a special form of knife, shellfish opening tools of the plier type are none-the-less dangerous to use. It is not uncommon for the shellfish, when subjected to pressure caused by the squeezing of the lever handles, to slip slightly out of position between the jaws of the tool. The natural reaction is to steady the shellfish with one hand while applying pressure with the other hand. As will be obvious, this places the steadying hand between the jaws of the tool and serious injuries have been known to result in cases where the shellfish has slipped from the opening implement.